Amizade
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Pensou em dizer, mas preferiu mastigar as palavras junto de um pedaço de carne de porco.


No começo a proposta de ir almoçar com o alvo de todos os seus suspiros era animadora, contudo a cada segundo que fitava o ramen era um segundo de arrependimento. Não que o prato do Ichiraku não parecesse apetitoso, era um das poucas refeições com macarrão que gostava. O estorvo que fazia daquilo não ser um momento encantado cheio de borboletas e rodelas de narutomaki no estômago, além das maçãs rubras do rosto, era a voz alta do gennin das conhecidas roupas alaranjadas, sinalizando problema em quilômetros.

Tudo que Sakura poderia fazer era uma carranca enquanto mastigava, esperando que ele lesse a mensagem de "vá para o inferno" que mandava com os olhos. Não sabia o que lhe deu quando se sentou inocentemente ao meio dos dois – desde que ficasse ao lado daquele de quem gostava tolamente, estava de acordo. A situação atual era a que Naruto gritava para Sasuke como se ele estivesse do outro lado do mundo e, passado pouco tempo, a garota já sentia sua orelha esquerda ser destruída.

Abaixando os hashis, engoliu a comida para finalmente poder pedir-lhe silêncio.

– Quer parar de gritar no meu ouvido? Não quero ficar surda! – bradava, um punho levantado para ameaçar. – Nem sei direito do que você tá reclamando, mas sossega seu rabo ai e vá comer logo! Foi ideia sua vir aqui pra começar!

– Sakura-chan, não é com você que estava falando. – respondeu simples.

– Todos aqui vão perder a audição, você falando com eles ou não. – os suspiros que o outro colega causava eram de impaciência. – Francamente...

Nesse momento os olhos azuis do garoto brilharam e ele deu um largo sorriso para ela. Agitou-se na cadeira e deu risadinhas contidas como naqueles momentos que tinha suas gloriosas ideias, geralmente para se enaltecer sobre o sonho de ser Hokage.

– O que foi? – perguntou sem jeito, colocando uma mecha dos seus cabelos coralinos para trás da orelha.

– Sabe, Sakura-chan, - começou olhando divertido para quem ocupava o banco do outro lado dela. – Sasuke falou algo interessante outro dia.

Dado a frase, ganhou a absoluta atenção dos dois companheiros.

– O... O quê... ?

– Tá lembrada da nossa missão rank A, aquela de impedir Sasuke em se matar atacando os caras da areia? E você acabou presa na areia do Gaa-

– Sim. – interrompeu a frase dele que mais parecia diminuir a capacidade dos dois como ninjas do que chegar ao ponto. – Não precisa continuar lembrando, é quase como se fosse ontem. Só desembucha.

– Tá certo. – Naruto pigarreou agora sério. – Sasuke quis se sacrificar para nos salvar, pois não poderia deixar aqueles que são queridos para ele morrerem. – finalmente delatou, apenas escondendo um "novamente" no final da frase.

E o respectivo garoto citado engasgou-se com ramen, não por uma frase que pudesse dizer e sim pela frase que disse dias antes. Em sua mente, pensou na possibilidade de sair rapidamente naquele exato momento, sem falar nada e sem pagar nada. Olhou de relance para o lado, vendo Sakura boquiaberta para ponto qualquer da parede e Naruto olhando para ele com um sorriso simpático que o fazia querer arrancar os olhos. Agora foi puxando a carteira do bolso, afim de não ter motivos para voltar ao Ichiraku. "Jamais" prometeu para si mesmo.

Como se lendo pensamentos, uma mão feminina segurou-lhe a manga da camisa antes que o Uchiha pudesse se levantar.

– Termine antes de comer. – disse, sem expressão no rosto. – Principalmente você, Naruto, seu prato já deve estar frio e mal foi tocado. O que é muito estranho sendo justamente o seu...

Aquilo sozinho desviou todos os pensamentos do Uzumaki e a conversa passou para outros rumos, envolvendo um novo pedido de ramen e um sermão da Haruno sobre não desperdiçar comida por um motivo qualquer como ela estar fria. Acalmados agora, os três voltaram para seus repastos e continuaram a comer.

Não era a primeira vez que ela demonstrava conhecê-los suficientemente bem. Lá, olhando para o ramen em sua frente, ficou contente de ter aceitado a proposta de almoçar.

"Eu também estou aqui para ser sua amiga." pensou em dizer, mas preferiu mastigar as palavras junto de um pedaço de carne de porco. Temia que sua frase fosse compreendida como mais uma tentativa de declarar sua paixão pelo dono daqueles cabelos arrepiados para trás e por todos os seus fios.

As palavras que ouviu no primeiro dia em formaram o time ecoaram pela sua cabeça rósea. Compreendeu, uma outra vez, o motivo pelo qual ele a chamou de irritante e também que tudo o que era preciso para curar a solidão de Sasuke ele já tinha de Naruto, pois Naruto também precisava daquilo.

Apertando os hashis entre os dedos, desejou que eles também soubessem o quão importantes eram para ela, mesmo entre resmungos violentos e declarações de amor histéricas. E no fim, nunca disse frase alguma sobre isso e um dos dois foi embora. Apenas guardaria aquela amizade com esmero, sem palavras e a pessoa para recebê-la.

•

**post scriptum**: É, Friendship. Sim, Friendship. No fim todos sabem que SasuSaku só vai ter no máximo isso. E também já sabem que fora das fanfics Sasuke é, na verdade, assexuado. *foge para não atingida com pedras*

A fanfic saiu num expirro, logo não sei nem o que pensar.

Amor para reviews.


End file.
